<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your heart (you're home) by PersonyPepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429120">Your heart (you're home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper'>PersonyPepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, God Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre-Slash, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We can help; is there any way we can help; what’s wrong with him; Cernunnos, help him, help him, help him. The flurry of thoughts from squirrels and deers and kikimores and leshens invade his mind, adding to the chorus of his magic that implores him to help his friend.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I cannot, he tells them, he wishes to be untouched by magic. I must watch him suffer. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or, Jaskier is a god and Geralt has nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your heart (you're home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938614">Твое сердце (ты дома)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta">Avasonta</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier watches from across camp, helpless to do anything but watch as Geralt tenses in his bedroll, eyebrows pinched. His magic aches to help him, to ease his mind. More often than not, the dead need comforting, his music begging him to open his mouth, begging him to sing to Geralt till he calms.</p><p>But he cannot, Geralt won’t appreciate the magic, never one to give into spells and witchery when he can simply suffer in silence and pretend he doesn’t feel.</p><p>Curious creatures peek through trees, feeling Jaskier’s distress, pairs of eyes turned to watch the witcher and his nightmares.</p><p><em>We can help; is there any way we can help; what’s wrong with him; Cernunnos, help him, help him, help him.</em> The flurry of thoughts from squirrels and deers and kikimores and leshens invade his mind, adding to the chorus of his magic that implores him to help his friend.</p><p>He is Cernunnos, after all, a god of animals, song, and the dead, an odd combination that rather fits his personality— either way, it is an integral part of him that wishes to give the witcher peace.</p><p>
  <em>I cannot, he tells them, he wishes to be untouched by magic. I must watch him suffer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You cannot, you cannot, you cannot; you must help him, he must be helped.</em>
</p><p>There’s an urgency in the animals’ voices, unified as the plead to him. It makes Jaskier feel cold with sudden worry.</p><p>“Geralt?” He calls, just the barest hint of magic slipping into his voice. The witcher thrashes, so unlike himself in the middle of the forest, when he’s so still to keep from attracting unwanted creatures.</p><p>He can’t take this anymore. He comes to kneel some ways away by the witcher’s bedroll.</p><p>“Geralt. <em>Wake</em>.” He commands, and the witcher wakes, panting as he pins Jaskier down, one arm presing down on his throat.</p><p><em>Cernunnos, danger, witcher is dangerous, do you need help, we must help you, do you need help.</em> The dead pitch in alongside the chorus of animals in his head, worry clear in their voices.</p><p><em>The witcher is afraid, </em>he tells them.</p><p>
  <em>Afraid witchers are dangerous witchers, Cernusnnos, beware, beware, beware.</em>
</p><p>Amber eyes stare into his blues.</p><p>
  <em>Begone. The witcher is of no danger. Begone.</em>
</p><p>Leaves rustle as the creatures return to the depths of the forest.</p><p>“Jaskier?” Geralt sounds confused, lost.</p><p><em>Sing to him,</em> his magic begs. He cannot, and it huffs and settles when it realizes he is unwavering in his decision.</p><p>“You were having a nightmare, Geralt.” Jaskier relaxes, unthreatened and trusing despite his vulnerable position; on his back with the witcher looming over him, arm presse to his neck.</p><p>He slowly brings a hand up, wiping away a lone tear that’s dripped halfway down Geralt's cheek. It seems to snap Geralt back into motion. </p><p>The witcher sits up onto his, allowing Jaskier to sit up as well, propped up by his arms digging into the cool dirt. </p><p>Geralt hums, going to stand. “Oh no, Geralt, it’s much too early for you to wake, you’ve gone so long without sleep you’ll be more useless than I am.” Jaskier is infinitely more powerful than Geralt, but the witcher is ignorant to that fact, still thinking him to be but a human bard.</p><p>He places a gentle hand on Geralt’s chest, guiding him back to his bedroll, the both of them looking utterly ridiculous as Geralt shuffling backwards and Jaskier forwards till they reach the bedroll.</p><p>The witcher lets Jaskier rest his hand on him in guidance as Geralt lays down. “There you are, my wolf,” Jaskier mutters, patting the man’s chest softly before going to stand. A hand wraps around his arm, and Jaskier looks down to see a slightly sheepish witcher, looking for all the world like he’s regretting his  words before he’s even spoken them.</p><p>“Stay?” His voice is hoarse, hesitant.</p><p>Jaskier smiles and lays crawls under the furs, settling against his wolf. An arm comes to wrap around the bard’s shoulders, holding him even closer.</p><p>“Of course, my wolf,” he mutters. Jaskier’s magic is quiet, calm in his chest.</p><p>They sleep dreamlessly, content in each other’s comforting companies as the creatures of the forest roam around in silent protection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean no offense in my usage of the god Cernunnos; people may worship the god, just as people worship greek gods, who are also   used in fictional writing.</p><p>Written for a tumblr prompt!</p><p>Comments let me know you're enjoying my work &lt;33</p><p> <a href="https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com">Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>